


口是心非

by expire_date



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: “那个女人的丈夫并不爱她，但却还是给她送花了。”恶魔说着，不着痕迹地暼了天使一眼，“人类都是虚伪的生物。”天使似乎对此不置可否，只耸耸肩说：“天使是从来不会说谎的。”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	口是心非

“我赌窗边那桌的男人在向他的女伴隐瞒些什么，他迟到的原因绝对不是堵车。”Crowley压低声音对Aziraphale说道，“如果我说对了，这个月的恶行能由你代劳吗？”  
“这不公平，Crowley，我是不会和你打这个赌的。”Aziraphale说着，咬了一口冰糖苹果，焦褐色的糖衣碎片沾在他嘴角，又很快被舔掉，“你总是能赢，我是指字面意义的总是，我有时候会好奇究竟是为什么。”  
这个动作让恶魔有点走神，然后他意识到自己经常为这种事走神，有时候是蛋糕上的奶油，有时候是夹心饼干里的果酱。Crowley不喜欢人类的食物，尤其不喜欢甜点，但是落在Aziraphale嘴唇边上的甜点总让他产生舔舐的欲望，他花了很长时间也没弄清楚自己想舔舐的究竟是食物残渣还是天使的嘴唇。  
总而言之，他没有第一时间回答Aziraphale的话，对方也没有催促，只是啜了一口咖啡，对着被打乱的奶油拉花稍微皱了下眉。  
Crowley对Aziraphale一举一动的反应都格外敏锐，尤其是当对方表现出负面情绪的时候，于是他抬眼看着天使，尽量让自己显得不动声色。  
“怎么了？”  
Aziraphale将白瓷杯往Crowley的方向推了推，“我很喜欢人类的食物，他们总是可以将这些东西做得美味又极富观赏性，于是当你不得不破坏掉它的美感时就会觉得很可惜。”  
这显然是一个恶魔不会去考虑的事情，他几乎不吃人类的食物，就算他会吃，也绝对不会使用“观赏性”之类的措辞去讨论这些食物的特质。但是出于种种原因，Crowley还是凑上去看了眼那个破碎的漂亮拉花。  
“人类做出来的东西和他们自己很像。”听到Crowley这样讲，Aziraphale眨眨眼示意他说下去，于是他补充道，“拉花是——你刚刚才说过——极富观赏性且没什么实际意义的食物装饰品，就像人类的谎言一样。他们编造一套精致的说辞，掩饰自己的错误或者潜在的目的，但是谎言总是会被识破的。”  
“你确实每次都能看出来，如果有人说谎的话，所以我才不愿意和你打赌。”天使发现无意间又回到最初的话题，于是象征性地又问了一次，“告诉我，Crowley，你是怎么看出来他们撒谎的？”  
“很简单啊，我不相信你这么聪明的人看不出来。”恶魔虽然这样说着，但是语气多少有些含糊。  
Crowley有个从没告诉过别人的秘密，包括Aziraphale——他可以闻到谎言的味道。  
每个人说谎时的味道都不一样，比如说因为害怕被责怪而欺骗母亲说自己没有打碎花瓶的小男孩是青涩的柑橘味。未熟透的木本植物泛着馥郁的馨香，夹杂一点浅淡的酸苦，更多的是果实的甜味。那些甜味大约是因为小孩的天真，恶魔想，他的谎言不至于伤害到别人，算不上罪大恶极。同理，还有那些为了避免冲突或减缓痛苦而产生的谎言，有时是清凉又辛辣的薄荷味，有时是包裹着甜蜜焦糖的苦杏仁味，总之类似这样的味道出现时Crowley就知道是什么人又说了个无伤大雅的谎。  
再比如说不坦诚的恋人——就像靠窗那桌的男人——是廉价烈酒的味道。他们在捏造谎言这件事上有着与生俱来的天赋，花言巧语信手拈来，说谎对于他们来说就是家常便饭。烈酒倒确实是个很贴切的意象，他们的伴侣总会被甜言蜜语迷惑，再承受宿醉后的头痛欲裂。偶尔也是腐烂的玫瑰的味道，这也很形象就是了，仿佛预示着不久后即将破碎的爱情。  
又或者说虚与委蛇的政客是沥青的味道，强烈的刺激性气味让人睁不开眼睛，Crowley回想起那味道都会庆幸自己只是在极偶尔的情况下才会跟那种人打交道，后来干脆直接将他们留给自己的同事们去处理，反正地狱里那些老顽固都热衷于诱惑政客。  
不过总的来说，可以闻到谎言的味道这种事对于一个恶魔而言不能算是令人震惊的能力，他也确实没必要对天使保守这个不足挂齿的小秘密，但是Crowley既然这样做了，自然有他的原因。  
他在天使身上闻到过谎言的味道。  
天使的谎言有一种很难界定的味道，似乎没有什么已知的味道能够形容它，因为它实在过于复杂。Crowley试着去分辨，他猜测其中可能混杂了即将衰败的百合花，未过滤的咸涩海水，天鹅拍打翅膀时掉落的绒毛，雨后掉落在泥土中的树叶，以及更多稀奇古怪的味道。大约因为他是超自然体，所以和人类不太一样，但这不重要，重要的是天使会说谎这件事确实是既定的事实了——恶魔熟悉天使的味道，那些显然不是天使自身的味道，因此只能来自于谎言。  
这是荒谬的，偏颇的，有失公允的。  
——有失公允，对，就是这个词。  
他想着，眯了眯眼睛。  
天使不可能说谎。  
关于这一点，Crowley比Aziraphale本人还要笃定。倒也没有什么特殊的理由，如果非要解释的话，就像他很擅长使用的那些电子设备，它们都会有自己的出厂设置，Crowley觉得天使也有自己的出厂设置，囊括了世界上所有美好又光明的特质，其中应该就包含诚实。  
当然，天使毕竟在人间辗转了几千年，最好的朋友还是自己这样一个恶魔，学会如何说谎也无可厚非，但最让Crowley苦恼的是，他很难确定Aziraphale究竟在哪一句话上说谎了。味觉毕竟和视觉不一样，不像是匹诺曹一说谎鼻子立刻就会变长，谎言的味道是逐渐蔓延开的，所以说Crowley能够确定某人的一段话中掺杂着谎言，但究竟是哪一句还需要他自己判断。  
Aziraphale其实并不算很擅长编造谎言，一般情况下Crowley都能轻而易举地识破，但有些时候他们只是在谈论稀松平常的话题，他却在慢慢闻到鼠尾草的樟脑味或啤酒沫的麦芽味时才后知后觉地意识到天使在说谎。  
可是为什么呢，为什么要在这些平淡无奇的小事上对自己有所隐瞒？天使不常说谎，因此Crowley能够详细地回忆起当时的一些情境。比如说十四世纪时他曾去意大利协助传播鼠疫，拐弯抹角地走出小巷正好撞见Aziraphale，对方看到他也有些惊讶，解释说自己想来尝尝正宗的茄汁千层面，恶魔随口一问介意我和你拼桌吗，于是两人就并肩往餐厅走去。  
在去餐厅路上，恶魔闻到了雪松清冽的冷香味，那就是天使说谎的味道。  
很稀奇，非常稀奇，Crowley思来想去也没搞明白究竟哪句话是谎言，以及这种没有营养的对话有什么值得天使说谎之处。他想了几千年，从来没有想明白过。  
“你说得对，大概是我总是把人类想得太美好太善良了，所以总是不愿意相信他们在说谎。”  
Aziraphale的话打断了Crowley的思考，他听到这句话，深以为然地点点头。或许就是因为他也总是把天使想得太美好太善良了，所以会错过天使说谎的瞬间。  
其实最初意识到天使也会说谎的时候，Crowley多少有些失望，就像一个终于意识到自己每年平安夜挂在床头的袜子里凭空出现的礼物是爸妈趁自己睡着了偷偷放的而不是圣诞老人驾着驯鹿雪橇翻烟囱送来的。毕竟Aziraphale曾经信誓旦旦地说过天使是不会说谎的，Crowley也是甘愿相信天使和人类以及恶魔都不一样，他是最圣洁最真诚的。不过天使说谎肯定是会被原谅的吧，总之Crowley从来没有戳穿过他，甚至从来没有在他面前展露过一点点质疑的意思，与其向Aziraphale问明真相，他好像更倾向于说服自己天使说谎肯定是事出有因。  
直到某一天，Crowley第一次这么希望天使在说谎，因为这样他才能让自己不要过于暴怒或过于悲伤。  
都怪上帝，他这样想着，如果不是上帝那个见鬼的计划，Aziraphale不会不跟自己走的。  
Crowley甚至借故凑近Aziraphale去闻他的味道，但是该死的除了天使本身那种难以言喻的香甜气息以外他闻不到其他味道。  
拜托了，让我知道你是在说谎，让我知道你不是真心的，让我知道你没有站在我的对立面。恶魔感到焦躁，又不得不恐惧六千年来的漫长相伴居然会在这样一个普通黄昏戛然而止。  
"I don't even like you!"  
Crowley的动作一僵，他嗅到了非常浓郁而又熟悉的味道。  
是他最喜欢的奶油糖果冰激凌，为数不多被他认可的人类甜品，因为看起来很像天使，闻起来也像。现在他们周边视线范围之内并没有冰激凌车或甜品店，那就只能是谎言的味道。  
天使的谎言。  
Crowley从来不戳穿天使的谎言，但是特殊情况特殊对待。  
这一次，恶魔忍不住胸有成竹且洋洋得意地反驳他。  
"You do."

最后天使说出“It' over”的时候确实挺伤人的，恶魔也似乎是气急败坏地转身离开了，但是他的脚步却逐渐轻快起来。  
因为他心知肚明，这个天使已经是自己的囊中之物了。

Fin.


End file.
